


Three Dates

by basketbass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketbass/pseuds/basketbass
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go on three dates after the almost-Apocalypse. The third date plans change halfway through, but they are both happy about it.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> On Making An Effort:  
I take the “make an effort” thing to refer primarily to arousal. The physical bodies have parts that would allow them to blend in if they were unclothed for any reason with no suspicions. Perhaps they can change them if they want, but that is not what I wanted to explore in this fic. Perhaps another time.

Intro  
It had been six weeks since the almost apocalypse. Crowley and Aziraphale fell back into some usual routines (well, there was that one awkward night at Crowley’s place, in which they mostly avoided each other). Crowley still found ways to cause minor annoyances and mischief and Aziraphale ran his bookshop in which he preferred not to actually sell his books. They met up and talked occasionally and ate at the Ritz a few times as well as other restaurants. Well, Aziraphale ate and Crowley mostly watched him and drank wine. Their conversations were typically more like small talk as they both wanted to get back to “normal life.” There were occasional hints of affection between them, but neither wanted to let too much show. Safer to just keep a certain distance. But Crowley began to think, since they were able to just be on Earth without being checked on by heaven or hell, why not be closer to each other. They had been on their own side, which basically won. It was almost like they weren’t really an angel and a demon anymore, just two human-ish beings enjoying a planet that is certainly more interesting than heaven or hell could ever be. 

“Would you like to get out of the city?” Crowley asked. “I want to take you somewhere. And I have a surprise.”  
“Oh? I love surprises! Where are we going? Should I bring food?” Aziraphale responded.  
“Angel, just come with me. You’ll see.”  
Crowley managed to drive at a normal speed, for the most part, so it was quite a pleasant ride.  
Crowley pulled over near an idyllic scene complete with a small hill, green grass, and a shady tree. He pulled a large basket with a folded blanket out of the trunk. Aziraphale beamed. “Is that what I think it is?”  
Crowley didn’t respond, just walked up the hill and spread the blanket under the tree.  
“A picnic!?!” Aziraphale was shocked.  
“I know you love food and I thought a change of scenery would be nice.”  
“Is that all?” he said, suggesting deeper meaning to the planned event “It’s so very thoughtful.”  
“Well… I also understand it is supposed to be romantic.” Crowley held his breath after this near confession, the closest he had come to admitting his feelings.  
Aziraphale smiled but deflected a conversation about feelings by asking what food he brought. Opening the basket and pulling out an assortment of cheeses and fruits, Crowley said “I have another surprise.”  
Aziraphale looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
“I will try the food. See if I can enjoy any of it with a fraction of the amount of your enjoyment.”  
“You really don’t have to. You can just drink the wine” Aziraphale said sweetly.  
“Really, I want to learn how to enjoy things. And if anyone can help me it would be you.”  
“Let’s start with…” Aziraphale scanned the amazing spread, “the Gouda.”  
As Crowley reached for it Aziraphale stopped him. “No, allow me.” And he fed him the piece of cheese. Another close call to a confession, but still not quite enough to be clear. They sat and enjoyed food and wine and most of all each other’s company. Crowley even liked a few items enough to ask for more. The first time he said, “more, please” Aziraphale blushed and obliged. Finally, the strawberries had been left untouched so Aziraphale offered. Crowley accepted in a particularly seductive manner with eyes looking up over his sunglasses at the Angel’s with desire. He blushed even more and stared at Crowley’s lips as he licked away the juice from the fruit. They leaned towards each other, but both chickened out. They upped the flirting but didn’t push it any farther just yet. As the demon drove him home Aziraphale asked, “So… Was that a date?” He wrung his hands as he waited for a response.  
Crowley was thinking Progress…  
“If you want it to be”  
“Yes, I believe I do” Aziraphale grinned at Crowley.  
They were in front of the bookshop and Crowley said, “I actually enjoyed myself. Thank you.” Aziraphale responded by leaning over, taking his cheek in his hand, and kissing him. The demon was shocked but relaxed quickly. After a moment Aziraphale pulled away and said “Thank you” Crowley said, “You are quickly expanding my list of things I enjoy. So far, I think kissing beats food.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale again. They separated after a few moments. They had both experienced enough newness of their relationship for one day. Aziraphale started to get out of the car.  
“Goodnight, angel.”  
“Goodnight, Crowley.” 

While it is true that he didn’t need to sleep, Aziraphale did need rest. Usually he just curled up with tea or cocoa and some light reading. That night he tried to do the same but kept getting distracted by thoughts of what had transpired between him and the demon. Meanwhile, Crowley relived several moments before falling into the happiest sleep he had had in a long time.


	2. Second Date

After the first date, they both took a couple days. Neither wanted to seem overly eager. Especially Crowley who had been accused of going too fast once before. They busied themselves and mostly relived the best moments of the day of the picnic. There were occasional moments of doubt and panic and some worry, but mostly they were happy.   
Aziraphale was humming and putting books back on the shelves when the door opened. He turned and said warmly, “Crowley, how are you?”   
“Better than I’ve been in a long time.” He couldn’t believe those words came out of his mouth.   
After standing in silence staring at each other for a moment, Crowley started making his way closer while pretending to browse titles. Aziraphale suddenly asked, “Can we go on another date?”   
“Of course, angel. Where do you want to go?”  
“I was thinking the movies. Very popular choice of human couples. Oh, and we can get popcorn and candies. We should see one of the new superhero movies. They are quite entertaining.”  
“Ok, tonight?”   
…..  
Instead of eating the popcorn, Crowley took to tossing it into people’s hair in front of him. When Aziraphale scolded him, he took a handful and threw it at the angel. “Hey!” But Aziraphale secretly liked seeing Crowley have fun. He was being a demon in his own style which was typically annoying rather than malicious. By the time the film started (Crowley credits himself for the ridiculous number of previews), the popcorn was dwindling, and the angel and demon settled down to watch. Crowley removed his sunglasses. No one was likely to notice in the dim theater, plus they were supposed to be paying attention to the film. It wasn’t long before Crowley reached for Aziraphale’s hand. He gladly accepted. The angel became thoroughly involved in the story on the screen, laughing at the jokes and gasping at the surprises. Crowley frequently looked over at him instead of watching the movie. His ability to enjoy things so much was such a pleasure to watch. The demon had it bad. He was in love and he also yearned to watch and touch and whatever else the angel would let him do. He caressed his hand with his thumb earning a glance and smile. After a couple minutes of occasional strokes, he lifted the angel’s hand and kissed it. Aziraphale actually took a moment away from the screen to give Crowley a quick peck on the lips. Crowley was slightly frustrated when the angel went back to being absorbed in the movie and he decided to try some less subtle moves. He moved his hand down to Aziraphale’s thigh and started testing light squeezes and slight movements. He could tell that the angel knew what he was up to and was trying to ignore it. He squeezed a little harder and braced himself to lean in and breath in his ear before kissing just below it. Aziraphale whispered, “You’re distracting me. I actually want to know what happens.” Crowley responded by sighing and leaning back in his own seat, hand still resting on thigh though. He found it both endearing and exasperating how wrapped up Aziraphale could get in just about anything he found enjoyable. Hmmm… What else could he focus on given the chance. But Crowley reminded himself, don’t go too fast. Well, they had already kissed so kissing was allowed. Crowley had plans to snog in his car after the movie. When the credits started, he stood to leave. “Where are you going? We have to stay for the after credits scene” Aziraphale whined. Crowley sighed, exasperated again, and sat down. He saw the credits on the screen and knew it would be a while. But he had an idea. He lifted the armrest and turned Aziraphale’s face away from the screen to kiss him. Also knowing the credits would take a while, Aziraphale immediately relaxed into the kiss. After a few moments of the soft feel of lips against lips, Crowley was surprised when Aziraphale initiated the next step by opening his mouth and running his tongue along the demon’s lips. Surprised but not opposed, he gladly opened to him. It began to get quite heated with quick breaths and roaming hands exploring hair, neck, shoulders. Someone behind them coughed but they ignored it to continue kissing. Then the person said, “Seriously, get a room!” They pulled apart at that, but no matter, Aziraphale had something to say.  
“I have never enjoyed that so much”  
“So, you have indulged in such human pleasures?” Crowley was truly curious.  
“Only kissing, but it was never like this”  
“My experience has been similar. Even my brief run-in with Casanova was … un-thrilling. But with you, I don’t even need to make an effort…”  
“I know what you mean”  
They kissed again, but were soon interrupted by the after credits scene. As they left the theater, they joined hands. Crowley had put his sunglasses back on and Aziraphale was babbling on about the movie. Crowley’s earlier plan was still fulfilled and they snogged in the Bentley in front of the bookshop. Life on Earth was getting even better.


	3. Third Date

They took one day this time. Both much more comfortable with the idea of being in this sort of relationship, they found it easier to converse. Crowley started shortly after showing up at the bookshop with, “So, date number three… Dinner and go to a club to dance?”  
“Dinner always sounds good to me. But I only know one dance.”  
“I can teach you more”  
“I suppose I can try”  
They chose to go to a tapas restaurant for the variety. Crowley tried a few bites here and there and liked some of them. As usual, he enjoyed watching Aziraphale enjoy the food more than he enjoyed eating the food himself. And boy did Aziraphale enjoy. With each new dish, he would close his eyes and moan. After a few moments of indulgence, he would passionately describe why he thought each was so amazing. With each reaction, more so the moans than the words that he was no longer comprehending, Crowley grew warmer and his pants grew tighter. He really did not need to make an effort, it happened automatically in response to this hedonistic angel. As much as Aziraphale was enjoying his food, he managed to notice how his reactions were affecting Crowley. He got some sort of perverse pleasure out of tempting the demon. Well, who really defines what is “perverse?” Those sorts of judgements don’t matter to an angel and a demon who have cut ties with heaven and hell anyway.  
By the end of the meal, the air around their table was thick with tension. They both felt it and knew the other felt it. Crowley acknowledged it by lowering his sunglasses slightly to give the angel a smoldering look and Aziraphale licked his lips as he stared back. They left in silence, but when they got in the Bentley, Aziraphale asked, “Can we go back to yours instead of going dancing?”  
“Yes” but Crowley looked a little concerned.  
“Don’t worry, you aren’t going too fast, I’ve caught up.”  
This spurred Crowley to speed towards his flat.  
“I must say, your driving is still too fast…”  
Crowley just smiled.  
When they arrived, they both got out of the car quickly and walked fast to the building. As soon as Crowley pressed the button in the elevator, Aziraphale moved in close, placed his hands on either side of Crowley’s face, and gave him a brief loving look before kissing him. Crowley immediately responded by wrapping his arms around the angel’s waist and melting into the kiss. It only took one more step for Aziraphale to have Crowley against the wall, followed quickly by his tongue in his mouth. The angel began to hum in pleasure, all the while with his hands buried in those auburn locks.  
*Ding*  
They reluctantly pulled apart to approach the door to Crowley’s flat. Knowing he would probably fumble out of excitement, Crowley snapped his fingers and the door unlocked. He tugged Aziraphale inside and pinned him against the nearest wall as the door slammed shut. He mirrored the way he had pinned him to a wall once before. Maybe because he had fantasized about how that moment could have gone differently. This time was much better as their lips met and Aziraphale clung to Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley shifted so that he could nudge his leg in between those of the angel. His mouth also moved, to the angel’s ear. As he moved his thigh higher to meet the hardness he found there, he asked, “How’s this?” All Aziraphale could do was moan loudly.  
“That good, huh? And we are both still fully clothed” Crowley gloated.  
“Crowley… ahhh….”  
Crowley pulled back and grinned as he removed the tie from a flushed and panting angel. Aziraphale missed the feel of the demon against him and he was really taking his time with the undressing. Before he could do anything about that, Crowley ordered, “No miracle-ing clothing away… No, not allowed.”  
“But Crowley…” He groaned as Crowley leaned in to kiss his newly exposed collarbone. “Please … more … faster…”  
“I thought I went too fast for you”  
“I’ve changed my mind. I told you, I’ve caught uhhhhhp…”  
Crowley had moved to run his tongue over a sensitive nipple. Then Aziraphale moved away from the wall as Crowley shoved all the layers off his shoulders at once. Then he removed his own jacket and moved in to kiss his angel again. This time his hands moved down his back and then further to a nice full ass. Aziraphale began to rock his hips and Crowley lost his control for a moment and met the movement.  
“Let’s move to the sofa” Crowley suggested and began guiding the angel while kissing him. When standing in front of it, he went ahead and undid the angel’s belt and pushed down trousers and pants before pushing him to sit.  
“Will you take the rest of your clothes off too?” Aziraphale asked breathlessly as he kicked off his shoes so that his clothes could be fully removed.  
“For you, angel, anything…” Crowley quickly undressed. Then he knelt in front of Aziraphale.  
Crowley started by running his hands along the angel’s thick thighs. He moved both hands to one thigh to focus and whispered, “Gorgeous” before leaning in to plant wet, open-mouth kisses to the soft pale skin. He started closer to Aziraphale’s knee and slowly worked his way up. Aziraphale watched, his chest heaving in anticipation. But of course, Crowley had to give both thighs the same attention and affection. Aziraphale was about to lose his patience and sighed heavily. Crowley moved to face his rock-hard cock and stared for a moment before leaning in and licking all the way up. The angel let out a stuttering moan, closing his eyes for a moment. He wanted to watch though, so he looked down just as Crowley was taking him fully into his mouth.  
“Oh, Crowley….”  
Crowley hummed and continued a slow pace to start, listening to the beautiful sounds Aziraphale was making. Hums and moans and nonsense syllables. Crowley brought a hand to Aziraphale’s balls as he started to speed up. This caused a gasp and a slight jerk of the angel’s hips. Crowley grinned as much as he could while continuing his motions. Aziraphale finally moved his arms so that he could wind his hands into Crowley’s hair. Everything else in existence melted away and all Aziraphale could possibly be aware of was the hand cradling his balls, the hot wet mouth on his cock, and the silky hair in his hands. He couldn’t help but begin to move his hips more and his hands tightened in the demon’s hair. Crowley began to moan louder and with more frequency, which enhanced the sensations to Aziraphale’s cock.  
Aziraphale could feel the coil tightening. He was getting so close. Crowley sped up again and the angel’s hips lost their rhythm. Aziraphale had to remove a hand from Crowley’s hair to brace himself against the couch. The fingertips of the remaining hand dug into his scalp.  
“Oh, fff…. Crowley!...” Aziraphale came.  
Crowley seemed to pause for a brief moment after. He moaned and some excess cum slipped out the side of his mouth. Then he continued to give some attention as Aziraphale came down from such a high until he pulled back on the demon’s hair to stop.  
Crowley leaned back a little as Aziraphale spoke.  
“That was amazing. Why did we never try this before?... Oh, what about you…”  
But as he was saying the last part he glanced down to see Crowley’s now sticky hand resting on his own thigh.  
“I couldn’t wait” Crowley admitted “You were so hot, I couldn’t help it”  
Aziraphale smiled contentedly. Crowley smiled back.  
“How about we take a break?” Crowley said “I have some dark chocolate ice cream. Then another round?”  
“Yes!”


End file.
